


His Biggest Mistake, Her Biggest Triumph

by mk_solo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, empowered Sansa, post season 6 finale, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_solo/pseuds/mk_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr Baelish’s game was manipulation. But he just made the biggest mistake any master manipulator could; revealing his true intentions. Now Sansa could play the game with deadly accuracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa sat in her chamber by the roaring fire contemplating what had occurred earlier that day. Lord Baelish had all but declared his love for her and Jon was proclaimed King in the North. As the various lords repeatedly shouted “King in the North” she felt a twinge of jealousy. It passed quickly however. Did she really want the throne? In truth, she didn’t. It was her birthright but Sansa saw that Jon was the right choice for the wars to come. 

Her thoughts drifted back to Lord Baelish. She couldn’t trust him, could she? No of course she couldn’t. The man sold her to the Bolton’s for goodness’ sake. But he did rescue her from Joffrey, Lysa, and then again from the Bolton’s. If what he said about wanting her by his side was true. She owed it to him to give him a chance. It also wouldn’t hurt to secure an alliance with the Vale as well, and what better way to secure an alliance than with marriage? But did she really want to marry Petyr? The thought didn’t seem entirely unpleasant. She knew he would treat her kindly, she would make sure of that.

Petyr Baelish’s game was manipulation. But he just made the biggest mistake any master manipulator could; revealing his true intentions. Now Sansa could play the game with deadly accuracy. Sansa thought to herself, he must prove himself and then I’ll give him an answer. And in the meantime it wouldn’t hurt anyone if I had some fun with him. 

The next day Sansa made sure to wear her most revealing dress. It definitely wasn’t ladylike to tease Petyr in such a way, but he deserved it. Today she would use her feminine wiles to torment Lord Baelish. 

Sansa wandered the halls of Winterfell looking for him. She finally spotted him in a heated discussion with Jon. She saw the two men were finished with their meeting and so Sansa scurried behind a corner. She started walking to where she knew Petyr would be coming out. She bumped right into him as he rounded the corner. 

“Lady Sansa I am so sorry,” he said as he attempted to steady Sansa from falling. As he straightened his shirt, his eyes went right where Sansa wanted them, to her overexposed chest. And she was well aware. 

“Oh Lord Baelish the fault is all mine. I wasn’t minding where I was walking.” Sansa made sure to stand in such a way so that her chest seemed even larger than what it was. “Are you alright Lord Baelish?” 

Petyr cleared his throat, “I’m fine, sweetling.” 

“I was going to go for a walk in the Godswood this afternoon, if you care to join me.” Sansa said, giving her best half smile; a trick she learned from Margaery in King’s Landing. 

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure.” 

“I can think of a few things.” Sansa muttered under her breath. 

“Did you say something, Sansa?” 

“No Lord Baelish.” She said, the mischievousness evident in her eyes.

In an instant Petyr was gone and Littlefinger had returned. “I’ll meet you outside then,” he said matching the look in her eyes. 

With that the two parted. Sansa was pleased with the way her plan had developed. She thought to herself; it’s a wonder why men are so entranced by a woman’s chest.

Later, Sansa and Petyr walked into the ancient wood. Sansa was ever mindful of her posture and clothing. Despite her heavy furs, her figure was very much visible.

Petyr was the first to speak, “How are you enjoying being back at home?”

“It’s wonderful. I never thought I would see it again. But you made it possible, Lord Baelish.”

“Please call me Petyr.” 

“Alright, Lord Bae...Petyr.”

Petyr smiled at his name on Sansa’s lips. “We must see what we can do about getting you some lemon cakes.”

Sansa’s face lit up at the mention of her favorite food. “Oh, I would love that so, Petyr.”

Petyr grinned again, still not used to his name being spoken by such a beautiful creature. “I’m glad to hear it because I’ve already arranged for lemons to be brought here from Dorne.”

Sansa’s smiled wider than she had in years. Proper ladylike etiquette escaped her mind as she through her body at Petyr’s in a tender embrace. He almost fell with the unexpected force that the assault brought with it. 

Steadying both their bodies he started to chuckle, “If I’d have know lemons would produce such a sweet response, I would have told you sooner.” 

Sansa, realizing she’d been clutching onto Petyr a little longer than strictly necessary, released him from her embrace. 

“Thank you Petyr that was very, very kind of you.”

“It’s approaching supper time, we should venture back inside,” Petyr said.

They reached the main courtyard and before departing Sansa looked over her shoulder and said, “I’ll see you at dinner, Petyr.”

“Indeed you will, my love.”

Supper was a large affair due to the many lords they were hosting. The great hall was bustling with conversation and laughter. It reminded Sansa of the dinners her family used to have before everything went wrong. She shook her mind out of such unpleasant thoughts. Sansa looked around the hall, searching for Petyr. Her eyes finally found his and she took a seat beside him. 

“You look beautiful as always, Lady Sansa.” He said so only she could hear. It was amazing the privacy one could find at a dinner as large as this one. 

“Thank you, Lord Baelish.” 

They chatted idly while they ate their dinners. She was waiting for the perfect moment to start her assault. Her carefully slipped her shoe off and began stroking Petyr’s calf with her bare foot. Petyr, caught completely off guard, nearly choked on his wine. 

“Are you alright Lord Baelish?”

“Quite, my dear.”

Sansa decided she needed to up the ante. She discreetly started using her hand to stroke up his thigh. 

He sat up even straighter than before and whispered in her ear, “Lady Sansa, I don’t believe you know what you are getting yourself into.”

“Oh, I think I do, Lord Baelish.” As Sansa said this her hand reached his hardening manhood. 

“Meet me outside the courtyard by the stables, in five minutes. Be sure you aren’t seen.” He said in a low, gravelly voice. With this final remark, Petyr left the great hall.

Sansa waited five minutes and left dinner, making sure she didn’t arouse anyone’s suspicion. She walked to the secluded courtyard with haste, making sure to take the most unpopulated path possible. She turned the corner and was suddenly pushed against a wall by an unseen force. The scent of mint revealed who it was in an instant. 

“What do you think you’re trying to do to me, Sansa. I could barely control myself in that hall. With so many people around, too.”

Sansa simply smiled, “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy my attentions, Petyr.”

“I enjoyed them immensely, couldn’t you tell?” Petyr closed the little space there was between them so that there noses were nearly touching. “Now, I need to know what you’re up to Sansa. What do you want?” 

“I thought you knew what I wanted, Lord Baelish.” Sansa closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. 

Petyr stood there in shock before finally gathering his wits and responding appropriately. There lips moved in perfect synchronization, however Sansa was very much in control. She moved her tongue to explore his mouth, tasting all that she could. As the kiss continued, Sansa’s confidence grew. She was bold enough to lightly bite Petyr’s lip. At this Petyr groaned into the kiss.

He pulled away but only long enough to say, “The things you do to me, Sansa Stark.”

He continued the kiss, taking firm control, which Sansa readily allowed. He pushed them both against the cold stone wall. 

“Oh, Petyr.” Sansa moaned as the kiss grew even more intense.

“Sansa, if we don’t stop now, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.” 

“Nor do I.” Sansa replied. She pulled away and finally asked the question that had been nagging her all day, “Lord Baelish, what you said yesterday in the Godswood, was it intended to be a proposal of marriage? Because if it was, how could you expect me to marry a man that has done such disservice to my life? Why do you deserve me?” 

“In all honesty, I probably don’t, my lady.”

“I appreciate your honesty. It’s a good start. With that said, I am not an impractical woman. The wars to come will require alliances, and what better way to broker alliances than with marriage?” 

“What are you trying to say Sansa?”

“I think you know Lord Baelish. I will accept your proposal. But you must make up your past indiscretions towards me.”

“How would I begin to do that, my lady?” Petyr was having a difficult time hiding his joy.

“Come to my room tonight. I’ll leave a candle in my window so you’ll know when to come. Make sure you aren’t seen.” With that closing remark, Sansa turned to go back to her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sansa got back to her chambers, she made sure to wear her thinnest night shift she could find. It revealed much more than a decent lady should, but she was no longer a decent lady. Even though the winter winds swirled outside, she knew she wouldn’t be cold for much longer if Petyr arrived promptly. She lit the candle and placed it on her window, and waited. He won’t be long, she thought to herself. She arranged herself on the bed so Petyr would make no mistake of her intentions. 

She heard a soft knock at the door, “It’s Petyr.”

“Come in.” Sansa replied.

When Petyr saw Sansa sprawled out on the bed his jaw nearly touched the cold stone floor. 

“You look ravishing, my love.” 

“So what do you intend to do about it?” Sansa teased.

Petyr needed no further prompting. He crossed the floor in three long strides. He covered Sansa’s waiting body with his own. He kissed her more tenderly than their kiss earlier in the courtyard. They had all the time in the world here, and Petyr intended to use it. 

In between kisses Sansa was able to say, “Petyr, you’re wearing entirely too much clothing.”

“I apologize, my love, your enticing figure was oh so distracting.” Petyr began to remove his clothing but Sansa put her hands over his. 

“Allow me, my Lord.” Sansa went to work disrobing Petyr, kissing her way down his now naked form. 

“Oh, Sansa. Now it is you who wears too much. May I?” Petyr gestured toward her night shift. Sansa nodded and Petyr lifted the thin shift over Sansa’s head. 

Now they were both bare in front of each other. Petyr looked Sansa up and down, deciding which part of her to devour first. He began giving Sansa’s neck open mouth kisses. He began licking, biting, and sucking his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts, giving them each special attention. He then made his way down her torso and positioned himself between her thighs. 

“Petyr, what are you doing down there?” She giggled.

“Sansa, I want no more more sound from your mouth unless it is you moaning my name.” Sansa turned red at his words. “I want you lay back and enjoy the sensation.”

Petyr began licking up and down her center. His tongue went up and around her folds and stopped at the top to tease her clit. At this action, Sansa inhaled sharply. 

“What was that?” Sansa asked, now breathing heavily.

“Sweetling, that is woman’s pleasure center. A man has his cock and a woman has her bud. Now didn’t I tell you no more words except my name?”

Sansa laid back again. Petyr focused his attentions on Sansa’s bundle of nerves. He moved his tongue in circles around it and eventually he began sucking and licking with a quicker pace. Sansa’s hands went to Petyr’s head and began tugging at his hair . Her breathing began to quicken; then all of a sudden every nerve in her body exploded with pleasure. Sansa thought she may die in that moment and she would be completely content to do so. 

“Oh Petyr,” Sansa moaned; a little louder than she would have liked. 

“Did you enjoy that, Sansa?”

“Enjoy? That may be an understatement. That was amazing Petyr, surely I can repay the favor.” Sansa said, starting to reach for Petyr’s manhood but he brushed her hands away. 

“It was no favor at all. I quite enjoyed it. Bringing you pleasure brings me pleasure, my love. We don’t have to go any further if you do not wish it.”

Sansa sat up and said through hooded eyes, “Oh? And what if I do wish to go further?”

Petyr looked at Sansa with unabashed pride and lust, “Then as a man of the utmost honor, I would surely oblige the lady.” 

Petyr began assaulting Sansa’s slender neck with kisses, “Tell me what you want, Sansa.”

“I want you, Petyr. All of you.” Sansa said as she reached down to Petyr’s painfully hard manhood and started stroking. 

Petyr shuttered at the contact. “Are you sure, Sansa? I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m as sure of this as I’m sure that winter is here.”

Needing no further prompting Petyr found Sansa’s lip once more. He prodded her to spread her legs. He positioned himself at her center, his eyes searched hers for any hesitation. Seeing none, Petyr thrust into Sansa. She moaned and adjusted her hips. He waited for her to get accustomed to his size. He began to thrust in and out, all the while kissing her passionately. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Petyr said. 

“Oh, Petyr.” Sansa said, reveling in the feeling of him inside her. 

Petyr quickened his pace, nearing his own climax. Sansa could feel her’s building again. One thrust more and Sansa and Petyr came together. Petyr’s thrusts became increasingly sporadic. He planted lazy kisses along Sansa’s collar bone. 

“Hmmm, Petyr that was wonderful,” Sansa said dreamily, then an unpleasant thought crossed her mind. “What if I am with child now?”

Petyr looked at her lovingly, “Then I would be the happiest man in all of Westeros.” He began kissing her stomach. “A child with my wits combined with your savvy and beauty would be destined for great things.” 

Sansa smiled up at him. “I’ve been thinking...” she trailed off before completing her thought.

“What is it, my love?”

“About the picture in your head you spoke of yesterday.” 

Worried about where the conversation was headed, Petyr quickly said, “Sansa, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset at all, in fact, quite the opposite.”

“Oh?”

“The wars to come will not be petty squabbles among petty men. It will be much bigger than that. The White Walkers are coming, sooner rather than later, from what Jon tells me. The Iron Throne is not something I want to concern myself with and neither should you. With that said; I have a proposition for you.”

Petyr sat up so he could face Sansa directly, “What is it, my love?”

“Give up your ambitions of the Iron Throne. It will be useless it if we lose the upcoming war. If you agree then I will consent to being your wife.” 

Petyr’s head was swirling with what Sansa just said, the prospect of being married to the woman he loved, but at a cost. But what good was a throne if everyone in the kingdom was dead? Petyr realized Sansa was right. The picture in his head that he sought for so long started to change; Sansa was still there but the Iron Throne had vanished. Replacing it, was a child in Sansa’s arms; their child. Petyr would happily give up his ambition for the throne if it meant spending his remaining days with the love of his life. 

Petyr searched Sansa’s eyes and only found sincerity and a glimmer of something that could turn into love. “Sansa, I would be happy to give up the Iron Throne if it meant spending the rest of my life with you.”

Sansa’s face lit up with affection for her husband-to-be. Then Sansa’s mind started running a mile a minute. “Tomorrow you can ask Jon for his blessing, which I’m sure he’ll give, if not I’ll talk to him. Then after Jon gives you permission you can propose properly. Then we can start planning and hopefully we can set a date for no more than a month away.”

Petyr silenced his fiancée with a tender kiss to the lips, “Dearest Sansa, there is time for all that. Now we must rest. Do you wish me to spend the night with you?”

“I would very much like that.” 

With that, the new couple dozed off into a peaceful slumber, unconcerned with the challenges that lie ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. There's more to tell with this story so stay tuned!


End file.
